The Dimensional Crises
by S.D.I
Summary: Years ago an accident sent some of the Transformers into an alternate dimension. A new battle has scattered them throughout the multiverse. Now some G1 characters have fallen into the universes of the movie, Animated, and RiD.
1. It Begins

The Dimensional Crises

The Sequel to Another Dimensional Slip-Up you should be glad never happened...

I don't think I'm going to push on with this or anything, but I had this idea years back, and I may never really get into fanfiction writing ever again but the fact is I do need some practice at writing and I will go for a few chapters. This is kind of a mega-crossover sort of mess, so crediting absolutely every copyright holder is going to be a bit difficult. However you can rest assured that none of the characters depicted in this writing belong to me.

I am soooo rusty, I'm sure it's horrible. I will fix it up as I continue along...

* * *

Time: Several years after the events of 'Another Dimensional Slip-Up' story, Megatron naturally escaped from capture and has resumed the status quo battle with the Autobots over the fate of the earth.

Location: A secluded valley on the Earth hidden from human satellite systems by holographic technology where the Decepticons are building something.

Starscream flew lazily through the clouds followed by wingmen Thundercracker and Skywarp, purposefully delaying their trip. He wasn't in the mood to face Megatron at the moment so he was taking his time in answering his leader's summons.

"Starscream, you can't push this too long. No one here wants to get Megatron angry," grumbled Thundercracker.

The air commander's reply was just low enough to be indecipherable.

"I thought he was going to blow a fuse after that last stunt you pulled Starscream," quipped Skywarp. "Are you really going to push your luck again so soon?"

"All right, all right you miserable naggers," snarled the red and white seeker, "Increase velocity. We'll rendezvous with Megatron in a few cycles."

The jets all increased speed in unison heading for their destination.

* * *

Down on the ground underneath the false holographic valley floor Megatron heard the seeker jets approaching. He walked out to meet them as they landed and transformed into robot mode. "About time you got here Starscream, did you have to stop at a body shop or something?"

"Oh why waste time discussing the past mighty Megatron? Why don't you enlighten me on this grand new plan? The one I have been kept in the dark on ever since work began?" Starscream's voice was beginning to taint with a sneer, "The one that has diverted the vast majority of the Decepticons stationed on this mudball?"

Indeed the makeshift headquarters was filled with Decepticons, in addition to Megatron and the newly arrived seekers there was a small army crammed into the valley. Soundwave and his own miniature army of cassette-cons were of course present. Most of the Constructicons were working on machines of some sort while the Stunticons lazed about. Dirge, Ramjet, Thrust, Astrotrain, Octane, Blitzwing, Runabout, Runamok were among the Decepticons present. Most surprising of all was the presence of Shockwave who was overseeing some worker drones.

"We are committing fully to this operation, Starcream," said Megatron, "The Insecticons and Combaticons are on their way as well and should be here soon."

Including a few Decepticons he didn't entirely take stock of there were going to be over 40 Decepticons concentrated into this little rat hole, and for what? Now curiosity was starting to tug at Starscream's processors.

"What exactly would this operation be Megatron?" asked Starscream as he looked around, trying to figure out what this equipment could be for. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks and then spun around to face Megatron.

"Is that what I think it is?!" shouted Starscream, "That thing exploded the last time we made one! At that was the probably the best thing it did!"

"Ah, but the side-effect is exactly what we're after this time," said Megatron with an evil grin, "It has taken our scientists years to figure out what exactly happened to send us through the dimensional barrier, and now we have mastered this technology!" Megatron gestured grandly at a great ring embedded into a cliff wall.

"A door to travel between dimensions? Oh you can't be thinking of going back _there_ can you?!" Starscream shouted. Looking around Starscream continued, "Anyway, this force would be absurdly overkill for that..."

"Exactly right Starscream. My plan is to home in on dimensions closer to our own and to smuggle energon from those worlds. With a safe supply chain of energon the Autobots know nothing about we will soon be able to overpower the Autobots and retake Cybertron!"

Starscream stood dumbfounded, there were so many holes in that basic premise he wasn't sure where to start. Eventually his thought process found something to hold on to and start questioning. "I assume you plan to send different teams to different dimensions, how do we make sure they can come back?"

Megatron pointed to several devices that would be hand-held for a Transformer and said, "These devices are meant to reverse the dimensional shift and should bring any Decepticon warrior right back home. And they are so easy to operate I think even you should be able to work them out," Megatron smirked at the verbal jab to his traitorous second in command.

"What about the energy consumption of this whole process? It will burn through energon surely!" Starscream tried to wait a moment for the answer but he couldn't hold the avalanche back for long, "How do you propose to keep this secret with so many of us here? The Autobots will suspect something very quickly! What if these dimensions are dangerous and we lose warriors? What if things follow us back? No one wants to face a dozen Optimus Primes! What if it's worse than that?! What if..."

CLANG! Starscream was cut short as Megatron caught him with a quick jab to face.

"STOP THAT COWARDLY BABBLING STARSCREAM! TRY TO ACT LIKE A DECEPTICON!!" roared Megatron, thoroughly cowing Starscream.

"I'm sorry Megatron, please forgive me," Starscream was already in groveling mode, his general response to pain from the tyrant, "but maybe if you had allowed me to be part of the planning then I would not have so many questions. I'm merely worried for the success of the Decepticon cause."

Megatron scowled at the oh-so-clearly-lying Starscream trying to decide just what to do to him when the sudden sound of weapons fire alarmed everyone in the area.

"What's happening?" demanded Megatron through an overall com link.

"Megatron, we were followed!" Onslaught, leader of the Combaticons, responded over the radio in reply..

"There's a small army of Autobots after us-us," came Shrapnel's strange echoing voice, "We are betrayed-betrayed!"

"Already? We haven't even completed our drone tests!" snarled Megatron. He ran out towards the edges of the holographic cover, "DECEPTICONS! PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

Starscream sighed in relief. "Well, I guess this insane little plot is never going to get off the ground." Pulling himself up he quickly regained his composure, pretending nothing had happened. "Seekers to me! It's time to send the Autobots to the recyclers!"

* * *

"I'm sure of it Prime, there's hologram technology at work here," said Hound, "it's such a big job I can practically smell it."

Optimus Prime nodded and turned to the main body of his troops, "Arielbots, it's time to merge into Superion, Megatron has a ton of firepower here, we need to answer him with everything we've got!"

"Blaster, I assume you're ready to deal with Soundwave?"asked the Autobot leader.

"Always Prime!"

"Me Grimlock lead Dinobots! Transform and crush Decepticons!" barked the Dinobot leader as he transformed into his Tyrannosaurus mode.

"Omega Supreme..." Jazz was about to relay some orders to the gargantuan Autobot but Omega seemed uninterested in hearing from him.

"I am ready," monotoned the nearly unstoppable Autobot sentinel, "Decepticons! Your end has come."

"Alright then. We might not see the Decepticons for a while, but they're here and we're going to stop them!" Optimus Prime looked approvingly over the large force assembled, his soldiers were ready to go, "Commence the attack!"

And with that the Autobots charged forward into unknown odds, blasters ready to go.

* * *

The battle was a flurry of maddening chaos as battles generally are. A mad rush of giant metal bodies ran headlong into equally violent opposition. At first the two sides settled into a standoff, though individuals darted about, dashed forward or retreated from danger, the overall forces stayed in roughly the same relative position. Slowly but surely though the Autobots began to gain ground. Due in part to the Dinobots' mad charge scattering so many Decepticons and the weathering of Decepticon air superiority with the loss of several seekers thanks to various sources or both the Autobots pushed their way into the dimensional complex.

Megatron reeled from a blow that Optimus Prime had delivered, falling onto a table littered with small devices. The Decepticon tyrant snarled in frustration and tore the table from its foundation and lifted it over his head. He had just turned to hurl it at Optimus Prime when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"NO! YOU MUST NOT FIRE!!" he screamed when he realized that Omega Supreme was aiming in his general vicinity, in fact at the dimensional machines scattered about.

"I fail to see any reason why I should not," Omega Supreme stated bluntly before firing.

Megatron flew forward, frantically grabbing two devices before slamming into Optimus Prime, sending both robots falling to the ground. Omega Supreme's blast continued on, tearing right through the master control of the extra-dimensional technology. The machine exploded in spectacular fashion, but there was more to it than that, a wave of light also emanated from the machine. The light spread out like an expanding ball, encompassing the entire battlefield, blinding the combatants. And as it washed over them, both Autobot and Decepticon merely disappeared.

The valley stood, damaged from the warfare that occurred only moments ago but otherwise quiet. Not a soul or spark stirred within it for several miles. The Transformers have left the planet.

* * *

Optimus Prime groaned as his vision came back online and he forced himself to sit up. The scenery around him was not unlike the valley he had just been at, but it was tranquil, undisturbed by the robot's war, and there was no machinery littering the area. He assessed his damage, the battle and shockwave of the explosion had done some damage and he wasn't quite up to fighting form, but he was operational and would be able to self-repair with enough time.

"What happened? Where am I?"

Suddenly he caught sight of Megatron, just now coming back online. The Decepticon moaned lightly and began to reach forward. Optimus could see that Megatron was clinging on to some kind of small device and was reaching for another. Optimus rolled himself over and clamped his hand down on the device Megatron was reaching for.

"Prime," Megatron growled as Optimus picked the device up and began to examine it.

"What is this Megatron? Do you know what's happened? Why are you so interested in this device?" Looking it over it seemed to be some kind of advanced sensor system, but its readout wasn't immediately clear to the Autobot leader.

"I think that lumbering oaf of a guardian sentinel just threw us all into another dimension," Megatron's anger was clear in his voice as he started to push himself up.

"How is that possible?"

"We were trying to replicate the accident that happened to us several years ago, but to make it controllable," Megatron shrugged, the plan was over with, there wasn't much sense in staying too secretive, especially now that Optimus Prime was holding a very vital piece of equipment. "But because that arrogant behemoth destroyed the equipment its energies were unleashed at random."

"One universe just wasn't big enough for you was it?"

Megatron laughed, his old nemesis did have a fair understanding of him. "Something like that."

"I don't see any others here Megatron, we must be the only ones who landed in this particular dimension," Optimus stood up to look around from a better height to make sure his analysis was right.

"A good guess Optimus, probably that explosion cast us Transformers throughout the multiverse. The device I have in my hand was meant to reopen the dimensional tunnel, to return a traveler back to his own universe."

"But that explosion created an unknowable number of pathways through dimensions, it can't be trusted on its own, it could jump you at random or try to throw you into every dimension that became linked at once. That's why you need to sync it to a more advanced sensor," Optimus Prime finished.

"Good enough Prime, now hand it over," Megatron threatened, rising up.

"Either of these machines could be destroyed in a fight between us regardless of who wins Megatron," Optimus Prime warned, "I really think this is going to have to be one of those distasteful times we have to work together."

Megatron seemed to slump, a little in defeat perhaps, but he nodded. He wasn't in any condition to fight anyway, sure Optimus wasn't much better off, but it just didn't seem worth it at the moment.

"We should try to regroup both our forces before returning," Optimus Prime said, he didn't want to leave Decepticons free to wreck havoc in potentially defenseless realities and he had no intention of stranding any of his own warriors.

"Agreed," Megatron figured this would be a condition of their temporary alliance. He could replace most Decepticons but at the very least Soundwave was one of a kind and if luck just happened to favor him, they might find more Decepticons faster than they did Autobots, and that would present a grand opportunity.

* * *

Somewhere in the void between realities, something stirred. A swarm, a thing of millions of bodies but one timeless hunger began to wake. It was always sensitive to a weakening of the dimensional barriers, the incident years back had not been quite enough to gain its attention, but this was entirely different. So many worlds had just become connected and the walls between them severely broken. On those worlds it could once again after so many eons finally feed again.


	2. The Scattered Part 1

The Dimensional Crises

Chapter 2

The Scattered, Part 1

I don't really have my notes from back when I was seriously planning this so it's a bit incomplete... I'm open to recommendations as to what Transformers I should use that I haven't already mentioned and what series or universes they should end up in. I might not follow them mind you, but I'm interested in the feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any other fictional characters depicted in this fanfiction.

--

--

Prowl looked around confused, one minute he'd been trading shots with nearly every Decepticon he'd seen in the past few decades, the next...somewhere else. He quickly became aware he was making a stir, human vehicles swerved around him and generally started to speed away, horns blaring from all directions. He transformed into his Police car alternate mode and drove into the city at some speed, taking a winding path to avoid being followed.

He began to track the local human radio transmissions and communications to try to figure out where he was. For several hours there wasn't much of interest, he did hear a little about himself on the police bands but interestingly it seemed that the police did not believe the story. He had determined this to be an American city, so that they hadn't heard of the Autobots seemed very strange. The whole while he himself was sending out radio calls on various Autobot frequencies looking for his fellow soldiers but wasn't receiving any answers.

Then the communications all stopped, nothing, as if they'd been shut down by an outside force. From there Prowl observed the humans he passed in the streets with his own optical and audio sensors. Mostly the humans seemed annoyed by the lack of phones, radio, or internet, but ready to go about their daily lives. Some were expressing worry, others distraught over their particular circumstances, such as loved ones who were ill that they wanted to contact, but overall the city continued in a fairly normal manner.

Prowl was anxious, worried about his predicament, that he knew where he was geographically was of little help without being able to contact anyone he knew. Contradictorily he was also bored, cruising the city in vehicle mode with no clear objective, ability to solve his state of lost-ness, or option to transform had left the Autobot with little to do or focus on outside of the fruitless attempts to contact the other Autobots. He'd tried Chip and Spike a few times even, but that was just as vain an effort.

"I think that's all I can get from here, I'm going to have to change tactics," Prowl said to himself. Deciding this was a sign of going insane he merely thought his plans to leave the city and look for clues as to what had happened elsewhere.

Prowl had charted his course out of the city and was just about to leave town limits when something caught his attention. A convoy consisting of several lighter human military vehicles traveling with a variety of automobiles passed on the other side of the highway, heading into the city. A red semi-truck adorned with flames, a large gray truck, two sports cars, one yellow and the other grey, and a makeshift ambulance all were traveling with the small military escort. It was curious and maybe even a little familiar, but not quite interesting enough to warrant an investigation.

Then there were the pursuers. A police squad car blared its sirens and aggressively swerved at other cars along the highway, forcing them away. Then even more outrageously some kind of military vehicle deployed an arm of some kind and began flipping cars over!

Knowing he couldn't just sit by and watch this senseless destruction and murder, Prowl blared his own sirens as loud as he could and swerved in the street. He quickly threw himself into reverse all the way to the concrete barrier on the outside, dodging the incoming traffic just barely. Other cars started to stop, wondering just what this maniac cop was doing. While waiting to make sure he had a clear run, he saw the military vehicle transform, shocking him. It was the longest, least graceful transformation he'd ever seen but there was no mistaking the end result of a deranged robot skating its way straight through a bus.

Prowl revved his engine and spun his tires to maximize his acceleration then sped forward, jumping the divider in the convoluted street to land on the other side where he could follow traffic and pursue the robot.

Another transformation had occurred, the horridly painted semi-truck from the convoy had transformed into... some kind of Bizarro-Optimus or something... the resemblance was there, but this other robot was a very different construct. The unknown robot and the strange somewhat Prime-like robot grappled with each other and fell off the street to the road below.

Ok, now things warranted investigation. Prowl set his sirens again and set after the convoy. He caught up to the other police car first and his keen sense of observation showed him why this vehicle had been acting so strangely.

"To punish and enslave" replaced the humans' classic "to protect and serve" on the side of this particular vehicle. Prowl figured that was probably what passed for Decepticon humor when he saw the normal police badge was also replaced with a Decepticon insignia identical to the one he was familiar with.

"Hey, Decepticreep!" Prowl shouted as he took a hard turn, slamming into the Decepticon police cruiser and driving it into the barrier. Their momentum carried them both forward, skidding along the concrete barrier, sending sparks flying.

Prowl transformed and jumped back, observing that the unknown Decepticon was doing the same, not as efficiently as his transformation, but not as overly complicated and drawn out as what he'd seen in the others. Prowl waved the humans away hoping they wouldn't get too close to what was certain to be a fight. It wasn't sporting maybe, but he also just couldn't pass up the chance to fire a shot into the still-transforming monstrosity. He had no way of knowing its abilities and it was better to be as safe as possible about this kind of thing.

Barricade flinched from the laser bolt he took while still transforming, but it didn't injure him enough to deter his battle lust. This strangely smooth, simple, and blocky construct seemed to know what he was, and a quick look over revealed that it bore the Autobot insignia. Whatever it was that lightning fast transformation it had was a sure battle advantage, he'd have to watch it closely if he was going to take it apart. He brought out his spinning bladed weapon and readied his gun.

"Those who side with Autobots choose death!" screamed the Decepticon in its course, monstrous voice.

"I thought you might say something like that," Prowl said as he readied his shoulder missiles to fire.

--

--

The so-called "Autobot Brothers" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were walking along a river bank. The duo had decided to stick together as they began to explore the area to try and get their bearings.

"You have any clue where we are, bro?" asked Sideswipe of his yellow 'brother' Sunstreaker.

"The answer to that is still no..." Sunstreaker was about to say more but he slipped and he slid towards the river the Autobot brothers were walking along. He stopped himself short of falling in and worked his way further up the bank. "Aw man, I got mud on me! Ugh how distasteful."

Sideswipe smirked a bit at the overly vain Sunstreaker but kept quiet.

"What?"

Sideswipe remained quiet.

"You want to make fun of me don't you? Just because a bot _actually_ cares about how he looks it's some kind of joke is it?"

Sideswipe shook his head and continued walking, knowing an argument with Sunstreaker was utterly pointless.

Inside a cave outfitted as a special headquarters a giant, largely white robot watched his surveillance screens. He didn't know where they came from but these intruders were disturbingly close to his base of operations. Somehow they looked like something out of the old days, maybe something that would now be in a historical video.

The robot observing the screens was about to turn to his prisoner when something about the intruders caught his eye.

"Is that... an Autobot insignia?" seethed the figure.

"Lugnut! Blitzwing!"

"Yes oh great Megatron!" boomed the Cyclopean giant known as Lugnut as he bowed before the master he was sworn to.

"Hmn, yes boss?" Blitzwing acknowledged the Decepticon leader with his refined monocled face.

"We have some intruders, they may soon find our base. Go and greet them will you?"

"You mean greet literally?" Blitwing switched to his red, large-chinned face, "or do you mean for us to pulverize them?"

"Figure out what their intentions are first, but I'm fairly sure you'll be wanting to, pulverize, these guests as you so eloquently put it."

"Alright, let's snap, crackle, and pop to it!" Blitwing said with his final head.

--

"Is that a door?" Sideswipe asked as he pointed at a pair of steel doors embedded into the cliff face.

"Why would a door be in the cliff?" Sunstreaker asked annoyed as he struggled to wipe some of the mud off his body. "Oh, I guess it is."

The two Autobots looked up as they heard sounds from above. Two robots emerged from an opening near the top of a waterfall and jumped down to them. One was a giant, obviously built for power with a strange face, no facial features but something like a mouth and a row of large red circles running along its head. The other was smaller, sporting a pair of cannons on its shoulders and a pair of slender wings.

"What exact business might you have here, may I ask?" Blitzwing was back to his civilized persona.

"Um, we're lost, actually," answered Sideswipe, not oblivious to the Decepticon logos adorning these two robots, "If you could just give us directions we'll be on our way."

"They wear the Autobot insignia Blitzwing! We must crush them!"

"Blitzwing?" the Autobot brothers asked at the same time as they turned to look at each other.

Switching to his Halloween reminiscent face the triple changer answered, "That's my name! Don't wear it out! Or I shall have to tap-dance my displeasure at you!"

Turning back to the two Decepticons they both said "No you're not."

."I think I know my own name!" shouted Blitzwing as he assumed his angry persona.

The Autobot brothers looked at each other and simultaneously executed a gesture they'd picked up from humans, the spinning finger for 'loopy'.

"That's it! CRUSH 'DEM!" shouted the still rage filled Blitzwing.

Lugnut obliged, raising his massive fist and charging up his energy attack. Though Lugnut launched his attack quickly the Autobot brothers both jumped back away in time. The explosive strike left a large crater in the ground and bits of debris struck both Autobots.

"Ah man, my paint job!" complained Sunstreaker.

"No time bro! Time to jet pack out of here!" Sideswipe took the lead and both Autobots used their limited flight abilities to quickly scale the canyon walls and get out of Lugnut's range. A melee-ranged fight with a Decepticon like that was asking for pain.

"Oh, these Autobots...they fly, how very interesting," said Blitzwing as he stroked the chin of his sophisticated face.

"After them!" bellowed Lugnut as he transformed into his large jet mode. Blitzwing followed suit and together the two Decepticons rose up to pursue the Autobots.

A volley of laser blasts raked both Decepticons as they rose into the Autobot's line of sight, throwing their smooth ascension off somewhat and scoring some burns.

'That's different,' thought Blitzwing, he hadn't run into much firepower yet fighting Autobots on this planet. He returned fire in the form of an ice beam, encasing both Autobots from head to toe.

"Ah, this is the end of the line, Autobots," said Blitzwing as he returned to his robot mode and landed in front of the two. Suddenly the ice shattered, spraying the Decepticon with jagged debris. "What the?!"

The Autobot brothers jumped forward together, Sideswipe retracting his hand to use his rock-smashing maneuver instead. Blitzwing was surprised by the force of the Autobot's blows, sending him reeling onto his back. Lugnut returned to robot mode and landed beside his fallen ally and charged the Autobots sending them diving to either side. As the giant Decepticon passed both Autobots dotted his armored hide with more laser bolts.

"Enough of this," boomed a new voice.

"Megatron?! Wait...no..." Sideswipe was confused, the robot before him looked an awful lot like Megatron in a lot of ways, but a lot was wrong too... He was too gangly in one respect, and his face had entirely too much chin, and the voice was wrong too.

"Yes. Consider it an honor to die at the hand of the Decepticon's supreme leader, Autobot."

"This is crazy," Sunstreaker stated matter-of-factly.

This new, familiar but wrong Megatron raised his arm cannon and fired at both Autobots in quick succession. A quick jet pack aided leap kept both Autobots from harm, but it was clear that this wasn't a time to fight the stand-up fight.

"I say it's time to exercise the better part of valor," advised Sunstreaker.

"I have to agree bro. Let's roll out of here!"

Together both Autobots transformed into vehicle mode and made scarce.

"Any idea where we're going?"

"I have a fix on some communications chatter, it looks like there's a city not too far from here, I say we head for it."

"At least we can try to blend in there huh?"

"And maybe find some help while we're at it!"

--

"Decepticons, transform and pursue!" ordered Megatron, transforming into his attack helicopter alternate mode.

"At once oh great and glorious Megatron, he who..."

"Just transform before they get away," Megatron cut off Lugnut.

"Right!" Lugnut shouted apologetically and did as he was told.

--

"Bro, check the rear view. It looks like we have some fans stalking us," joked Sunstreaker.

"I didn't dare hope we wouldn't," Sideswipe replied, "Oh, hey, check out Megatron's new mode."

"Oh, hey, yeah. I thought his make-over was in rather poor taste but I have to say the new alternate mode suits him."

The two Autobots joked to keep their minds off their dire situation.

--

"Hey, guys! I think you should take a look at this," Sari said excitedly to Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

--

--

The Stunticons had been debriefed on Megatron's plans to raid other dimensions in the hopes of gaining an advantage over the Autobots and had heard a highly censored version of the incident in which Megatron and several other Decepticons had been sent to an alternate reality, so they had been able to put together what must have happened before too much time had passed.

The team had decided to sit around and wait to see if Megatron or someone showed up with a way to get back home. Exercising the apathetic streak that lead them to nearly allow Starscream and Bruticus to defeat Megatron, they were merely observing events.

Eventually a fight broke out between what appeared to be some strange alternate Autobots and some...oddly organic Transformers that called themselves Predacons. Initially the Predacons were easily defeated, but things got interesting again with the arrival of what seemed to be the Combaticons, but with new paint jobs and a black semi-truck.

"Scourge, Transform!"

The almost-combaticons merged together into an almost-Bruticus and loudly announced the feat, "RUINATION...Awakens!"

--

"Do you suppose they really have to yell that every time they transform?" Wildrider asked.

"It seems that way... I guess it saves time on introducing yourself," said Dead End, "Not that it matters, most of who one would yell that out to wants you dead."

The black semi had proven to be something of an Optimus Prime look-a-like when he transformed. "Sword of Fury!" shouted Scourge as he charged his opponent.

Drag Strip chimed in, "I bet with the way they stop to yell all the time we could really wipe the floor with them. Oh, and how they telegraph things."

Motormaster observed the scene, it looked like the dark Optimus Prime was the best fighter among the Decepticons but didn't seem to be much of a match for this universe's actual Optimus Prime once he combined with...his trailer, or rear-end of the fire truck or whatever.

"Hey, I haven't seen you bots around before," came a voice from behind the Stunticons.

The Stunticons turned to see three cars that had stopped near them. One blue and sporty, one a white police vehicle and the last was an SUV.

"Bah... I guess we were bound to get caught up in something..." moaned Dead End.

"Hey, they've got Decepticon symbols Prowl!"

"I see that Sideburn. I don't know where Megatron got them, but let's get to work!"

"Prowl!"

"Sideburn!"

"X-Brawn!"

The Stunticons raised their guns at the alternate universe Autobots and opened fire.

"TRANS—AUGH!"

--

--

Yeah, yeah I did use this crossover to fill one of the plot holes in the live-action Transformers movie... I saw the opportunity there for it.

Please review, it encourages me to write more and keeps me from ordering all those pizzas in your name.


End file.
